New Kids in Town
by EVHDoggettGallo
Summary: In 1984, every team member, with the exception of Ralph, is fourteen years old, and living in different parts of America until they meet in Williamsburg VA. I wasn't quite sure if I should rate it M for dropping a few F-Bombs, so I just rated T. Heads up, the F-Bombs are in Cabe's, and I think Toby's chapters.
1. Chapter 1:This is Mean Street

Chapter One: Cabe

I had band practice, on a Sunday, and I was walking back home from the Brooklyn Arts, and Science High School with only two things on my mind, my terrible fourth position vibrato in New World Symphony, and Van Halen's album release tomorrow. I wish I had hair like David Lee Roth or Eddie Van Halen, but my hair is jet black, and there's nothing I can do to change it. I also have deep blues eye that my friends are all jealous of. Mick said that I could get any girl just by looking them in the eye, and smiling. I don't see what the big deal is about them, they're just eyes, and their mine.

Ohh how I should've asked Mick to walk me home. In my neighborhood you need to be a part of a gang in order to get from one place to the other safely, and you needed to walk home with someone. The last time I forgot to ask Mick, or Lenny to walk me home I was lucky that my timing was perfect, and the Whitebacks were not around in our part of the hood. Now I just had to pray to God that they would not come around here, before I got to Mick.

I really should've gone to church today, maybe if I did God would bail me out.

As I walked down the street, I noticed a dark red convertible Porsche.

Ohh, dear God, it's the Whitebacks.

I had to hide, it was just a question of how. I couldn't hide behind my cello, they would attack me just for that, even if I wasn't a Snake.

They noticed me, and stopped the car a good five feet away from me, got out, and locked it up, which was really stupid since the roof was down, and it's January.

"Hey, take a look at this, a snake with a cello. Ha, I'll be damned if that's not the funniest thing that I've ever seen."The main Whiteback of that small group said as his buddies stood by, and laughed.

I just stood there, and tried to intimidate them, but there are three of them, and I'm only fourteen plus, I'm not the tallest fourteen year old boy in the world, and I don't have the biggest build either.

He then smiled, an evil grin, and tried to snatch my cello.

As soon as he tried to lay his hand on it, I did what Mick had taught me to do, and gave him a palm-heel to the nose, and kneed him in the groin.

He nearly fell to the ground in pain, but instead toppled over, and stumbled back towards his buddies. He put his hand on his nose, and when he brought it back to see if there was blood on it, his hand was nearly covered in it.

I put my left fist up by my face, and my right foot back, and reached into my back pocket, grabbed my switch blade, and opened it.

"Damn, you mean business kid."He said with pain written all over his voice as he was hunched over, and had one of his hands on his nose to catch the blood, and the other over his groin.

"I think we should leave."One of his buddies said.

"No, I have to get him, he's young, and small, were older, and bigger."The head Whiteback said.

Then he stood up, and went to give me a hook punch when I blocked it with my left hand, and grabbed the back of his neck, and put my switch over his throat.

"I told you we should've left."That guy said.

"Would you not just stand around, and help me you dumb fuckheads!"He yelled.

The other one tried to punch me in the face when I blocked it, and countered with a few kicks to the stomach, and ribs. He backed off, and the guy who told him not fight me tried to punch me in the gut when I blocked it, and kicked him in the groin, and ribs.

"See, I told you, not to, fight him."He said in a weak voice, as he hunched over, and the other guy got sick.

"Now, will you mess with me fuckhead?"I asked the Whiteback I had in my grip.

"Maybe you dumb ass son of a bitc…"He began when I made a small cut with my switch on the skin above his throat.

I didn't get it far enough beneath the skin to kill him, but enough to scare him, and get him to bleed.

He looked at the blood on my switch with a scared look in his eyes.

"I can go deeper if you want."I told him with an evil grin on my face.

I guess Mick, and Jay had trained me enough, I did know how to fight.

"Okay, okay, okay, you win."He said then I let him out my grip.

He stood up, and put his hand on the cut above his throat, and he took it off to look at it he saw the decent amount of blood on his hand. He looked back at me with an evil look in his eyes.

"Next time, I'll bring my gun."He said then I paused in my tracks for just a second, but he didn't notice.

I should really go to church next Sunday. I watched them drive away, and I picked up my backpack.

I couldn't believe that through that whole ordeal that I had kept my cello on my back.

As I walked around the corner onto my street, I saw Mick waiting there for me.

Mick was about seven years older than me, he was twenty-one, if you don't feel like doing math, but he could pass for twenty-five. He was pretty tall, he had silky brown hair that was long on the top, and short on the sides, and back, just likely everybody else in my gang. He combed it back on the top, and gelled it. He had dark brown eyes, that could tell the story of his life in a just a galre. He always had his leather jacket on, or his leather vest, and a sometimes a button down shirt, but other times, he didn't, but his golden snake necklace was always on.

Everybody in our gang had a snake necklace, some of them were golden, other's were silver, and some of us even had snake pins that we would pin to the collar of our jackets, or to our shirts.

I had a silver necklace, and a pin on my jacket.

When I saw him as I turned around the corner, his arms were crossed, and he had an angry look in his eyes.

I knew that I was in for a lecture.

"You should've told me that you had band rehearsal today."Mick told me in a deep tone that made me jump out of my skin.

I shrugged my shoulders, and grinned like a helpless child who was hearing about something from his mom.

"Sorry, I forgot about it until it was about fifteen minutes 'til I had to be there."I explained as Mick sighed, and put his hand over his mouth, and nodded his head.

Sometimes Mick could be more of a father to me than a friend, or the guy I looked up to as my "older brother figure".

"Next time, be sure to tell me Cabe, I don't wanna see ya get hurt by a Whiteback."He told me.

As soon as I heard him say "hurt by a Whiteback" I grinned.

"What's that smile for kid?"He asked.

"Ohh, some Whitebacks tried to attack me, but I kicked their asses."I told him with an even bigger grin.

"Are you makein' up some shit 'cause I don't believe it."Mick said with a slight grin.

I reached into my back pocket, and took out my switch that had the main Whiteback guy's blood on it.

"Whoa, Cabe, you did this?"He asked in disbelief.

"You shoulda seen the other guys. Man, one of them was sayin' for him to back off, but he wouldn't so I kicked that fuckhead's ass."I told him

He shook his head, and smiled.

"Let's show this to the other guys, maybe I can get Lenny to steal you some new headphones."Mick said as he put his hand on my back, and we walked over to our gang's hangout.


	2. Chapter 2:Catch That Magic Moment

Chapter Two: Catch That Magic Moment

I do not find school a source of pleasure. It irks me that I have just hack NASA, and the FBI brought me to America to use me as a resource, but I still have to attend school. I should be using my time for more important activities such as aiding the FBI in one of their projects, or even another government agency.

Back in Ireland, where I originate from, my mother, if I did not want to attend school, would allow me to stay home just as long as I completed my school tasks as soon as my sister arrived at the house. She understood, or my sibling, Megan, would sneak me out of school, due the fact that she was a witness to one of the school bully incidents.

"Walter."My calculus teacher asked, Mr Smith.

I glared at the problem on the board. It read:

g (x)= x^3 + 2x^2 - 3x / x^2 + 2x - 3

The graph of function g defined by:

At which point will it have a vertical asymptotes?

"Function g has no vertical asymptotes."I replied.

"Good job Walter."Mr. Smith said with a smile.

I simply do not get why I have to sit through all this. I already educated myself on calculus at the age of five, I do not need to be re-educated on this subject matter. I would much rather discuss if climate change really is a major threat to civilization, or if mankind will continue to invent new forms of communication, or even what is next in modern technology.

I am fourteen years old, and I have an IQ of one hundred ninety-seven, my time needs to be devoted to something else either than the tedious task of schoolwork.

The bell then rung indicating that it was time for lunch.

"Enjoy your lunches kids, I'm gonna get myself some good 'ol tests to grade."Mr. Smith said to the students as he waved to us goodbye.

I walked down to the cafeteria, found a table, sat down, and got my lunch out of my backpack.

"Hey smart boy, what do ya have for lunch?"A boy came up to me and asked.

He had a few of his friends with him, and was known for bullying his fellow peers.

"First off, the proper phrase if what do you have to eat, second off, lunch is a time period, not an edible item, or something someone can take possession of, and to answer your question, I have a tuna fish sandwich, milk, some apple slices, and mixture of celery sticks, carrot sticks, and black olives."I responded.

"No chips, candy or sugary stuff?"He asked."Wow, your mom is really lame."He continued to ridicule.

"My mother is over in Ireland, and I pack my own lunch, even when she offers to pack it, I take up the task, uhh, anyways."I told him.

"Wow, I would've never guessed that you were that lame."He said as he put his face at close proximity to mine.

I just stared at him, said nothing, and did nothing.

"What will it take to break this dude."He said.

"I dunno, he seems pretty calm."One of his buddies said.

"Maybe this will do it."He said then he put his fist back, and I tried to predict his next move.

Then in an instant he punched me in the nose. I felt a rush of pain sore through my whole body until it finally breached back to my nose. I noticed blood drip down onto my sweater. I covered my nose with my hand, and then I looked up only to see the three boys laughing, and absolute silence from everybody else in the cafeteria until, a girl stood up.

She was beautiful girl, and had long, smooth brown hair with golden streaks in it, or as mother called it "dirty brown" hair that she let hang off her shoulders, and she had brown eyes that shined off the lights in the cafeteria. She wore jeans, and tee-shirt that had black, and white stripes on it, and white sweater.

"Hey! Why did you do that? He wasn't bothering you, he was just eating his lunch. It isn't nice for you to go around hurting kids like that!"She scolded at them as I watched.

The boys smiled then said:

"Maybe he was bothering me by being here, now scoot girly, we don't need no girl to tell us what to do."The leader of the trio said.

"Try, and use correct grammar the next time you try to tell a girl that, apologize, now or else I will kick you all in place your discriminating against me for not having."She said, and soon as she said that last part, the trio's eyes all shot up, I was surprised that they had the knowledge to understand her illustrated point.

"Sorry I punched you, and hurt your feelings."The leader said in a tone of disappointment.

"Sorry."The other two said in unison.

I didn't want to sound as if I were what my father always calls me, a "smart aleck" I believe the coined phrase is, so I accepted their pleas, and they left.

I then resumed to opening my sandwich then the oddest thing happened. The girl who helped me grabbed her lunch bag, and sat down with me, and she didn't just sit at a seat in any other section of the table, she optied for sitting down right next to me.

"So what's your name?"She asked me with a smile.

"Walter, Walter O'Brien."I said, just waiting for her to leave.

"Ohh, well I'm Paige, nice to meet you Walter."She said then gestured me to shake hands with her.

Something about her made it seem right for me to do so as a posed to my teachers when they gestured me to do so, and I just did it out of social obligation, while with Paige, I did it because it felt right to me.

"What are somethings I should know about you?"She asked.

"I am from Ireland, I am a genius with a one hundred ninety-seven IQ, I am living here on an FBI wager, since I hacked NASA, and my older sister has MS."I told her.

She looked at me as if I were a deranged human.

"Wow, for both shocked, and surprised reasons. Your older sister has MS?"She asked, shocked I believe.

"Yes, she was diagnosed with it recently."I told her.

"The next time you talk to her, tell her I'll keep her in my prayers."She told me.

I nodded, why do people believe in a higher power? It makes no sense.

"You really have a one hundred ninety-seven IQ, hacked, NASA, and work for the FBI?"She asked again.

"Well I do not work for the FBI, since I a cannot gain any money, but they provide me a home, and I provide them with a resource."I told her as I pointed the part of the cranium where the brain is located, and had a slight smile on my face.

She giggled then said:

"I guess you can be funny as well."She told me with a grin.

I smiled at her then said:

"What about you, is there anything I should know about you?"I asked.

"Well, I have a very odd background, my mom is a con artist, and my dad has to raise me, and my little three year old brother all by himself. My mom was put in prison when I was eleven, and came home only ever so often. My dad has been distraught ever since."She told me as the smile quickly left her face, and mine as well.

I thought of something Megan would say in a situation like this, and the only one thing came to mind was:

"I'm sorry that you have to suffer through this ordeal."I rather quickly came up with.

"Thank you Walter. You just made my day."She said with a smile.

I returned the smile then the bell rang.

"I have to get to class, but we should get together sometime."She said as she put her lunch box in her backpack, and took out a piece of paper, and a pencil, and began to write as I packed my lunch box in my backpack as well.

She handed me the note, and said with a smile:

"Call me when you get home."She directed

"Okay."I told her then I watched her walk out of the cafeteria, and disappear into the hallway, and thought:

I finally found a friend.


	3. Chapter 3:Don't Dream About Yesterday

Chapter Three: Don't Dream About Yesterday

As I walked down the hallway to the cafeteria with my friends Olivia, Grace, Sarah, and Michelle, I could not think about what they were talking about, I could only think about what had gone on at home last night.

Something happened last night that had not happened in a very long time. Mom called.

She had been in prison for the past few years, and has not called us since, but she got out last night, and wants to meet my three year-old brother, and I. She was arrested in Virginia, and told us that she was in Williamsburg, and wants to meet us at the local theme park, Busch Gardens.

My dad had asked us what we thought about it, and my little brother wants to do it since he has never met his mom, and I'm still thinking about it. Dad said that I have until tonight to decide, and whatever I decide we are going with.

"Paige, what do you think?"Olivia asked.

I had not heard a single word that they were talking about.

"About what?"I asked.

"That new kid, you know the one who has that Irish accent. What do you think of him?"Olivia explained again as she rolled her eyes.

"I think that he's cute, but not that out there, you know."Michelle said as she looked at us while we walked

"Yeah, he is kind of cute."I replied, but sounded like I was in a whole other world.

We sat down at our usual table, which happened to be right next to the new kid's table that he picked out.

He has only been at our school for a few days now, but he has spent most of his lunch at the library, but today it was closed for some teacher's meeting I think, so he ate his lunch in here.

They began a conversation, but I began to think about my mom, and what I should do as I ate my sandwich I pondered on the thought of seeing her again, but then I thought about what she did to my little brother. He's only three, and he's had to deal with not knowing who his own mother is, and just living with my dad, and I.

I wish that I could do something to help him, but what?

"Maybe this will do it."I heard Irvin say then I heard the sound of someone getting hit, and turned around in my seat only to see the new kid covering his nose.

I put my hands over my mouth and gasped.

Irvin just hit the new kid for doing nothing. I didn't hear him say anything, Irvin just hit him, and he's bleeding.

Nobody did anything, except for Irvin, and his friends, who were laughing, somebody had to do something, and fast.

I got up from my seat, and walked over to them, with the whole class watching.

"Hey! Why did you do that? He wasn't bothering you, he was just eating his lunch. It isn't nice for you to go around hurting kids like that!"I scolded at the boys, and quickly got them to stop laughing."Now, apologize to him."I told them.

The rest of the class was watching this scene unfold right at the far corner table of the cafeteria.

The boys just smiled, and Irvin said to his buddies, Max, and Ken:

"Watch this."He whispered to them, which I totally heard.

"Maybe he was bothering me by being here, now scoot girly, we need don't no girl to tell us what to do."Irvin said to me in what had to be an even sassier tone than my three year old brother, and he can get to be pretty sassy, and demanding, but you have to hand it to him, he's only three.

"Try, and use correct grammar the next time you try to tell a girl that, and apologize, now or else I will kick you all in place your discriminating against me for not having."I told them with a stern face.

"Sorry I punched you, and hurt your feelings."Irvin told him in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry."Max, and Ken said in unison.

The new kid accepted their apology, and the trio of bullies walked away.

The new kid did not look like your average fourteen year old boy at all. He had curly brown hair, large brown eyes that always seemed to be focused on something else, and he normally always wore a khaki pants with a button down shirt, and a sweater over top. But he still had something about him that seemed to be different, not in a bad way, but in a special way.

I picked up my stuff from my chair, and my friends looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing Paige?"Grace asked me.

"I'm going to sit with the new kid."I told her.

"Why?"She asked.

"Because he seems lonely, and I want to be nice, besides, what's the harm in that."I responded.

"But that kid is, like weird."Sarah said in a sassy tone.

"Well if you don't want to join me that's fine by me, but I'm doing what I feel is right, and Sarah, that is rude on so many levels that I don't want to even discuss it."I told her then swung my backpack over my shoulder, picked up my _New Kids on the Block_ lunch box, and walked over to the new kid's table.

I walked over to his table as he watched me sit down in the chair next to his, and he gave me a confused look as I smiled at him, and opened up my lunch box, and took my sandwich out.

"So what's your name?"I asked him, still with a smile on my face.

I could tell that he was a little nervous, but I just thought that he needed a friend, he seemed a little lonely, and it made me feel bad for him, he's a new kid, and I know what that's like. I was born in New York, but dad moved us here since he got a new job offer here in Pennsylvania so we had to move here.

"Walter, Walter O'Brien."He told me, and I smiled back.

I waited for him to ask me what my name was, but he seemed a bit off, I guess that he's not used to being in social situations like this.

"Ohh, well I'm Paige, nice to meet you Walter."I told him with a smile, as I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

He hesitated, but eventually did shake my hand.

"What are somethings I should know about you?"I asked him, trying to strike up a conversation.

He had just finished his tuna sandwich, and I finished my peanut butter so I took out my orange slices, and he took out his apple slices, and had a sip of his milk.

"I am from Ireland, I am a genius with a one hundred ninety-seven IQ, I am living here on an FBI wager, since I hacked NASA, and my older sister has MS."He told me as my jaw dropped.

I did not see that coming, when I first started making friends at the middle school, the kids used to just tell me stuff like I have dog named Mickey, and little brother, and older sister, that kind of stuff not all that. I thought I would start out by bringing up the bad part, and saving the good for last.

"Wow, for both shocked, and surprised reasons. Your older sister has MS?"I asked him.

He nodded his head yes then said:

"Yes, she was diagnosed with it recently."He told me.

"The next time you talk to her, tell her I'll keep her in my prayers."I said, since I had nothing else to say to say about it, and I do pray every night, mainly with my little brother since my dad likes to keep the Catholic faith in the family.

"You really have a one hundred ninety-seven IQ, hacked, NASA, and work for the FBI?"I asked him then took the last bite our of my last orange slice then got out my ants on a log.

"Well I do not work for the FBI, since I cannot gain any money, but they provide me a home, and I provide them with a resource."He told me then pointed to his brain.

I giggled, and he smiled then took a bite out of his celery.

"I guess you can be funny as well."I told him with a grin.

He then smiled back, and we each took a bite out of our food, he had a sip of his milk, and I had a sip of my water.

"What about you, is there anything I should know about you?"He asked me.

The grin quickly left my face, and he noticed, and gave me an odd look then smiled. He then took a bite of his food, and I had the last bite of my ants on a log, and then I got out the last thing in my lunch box, a bag of potato chips, opened it, and began to eat. I finally brought myself to speak.

"Well, I have a very odd background, my mom is a con artist, and my dad has to raise me, and my little three year old brother all by himself. My mom was put in prison when I eleven, and she used to come home only ever so often. My dad has been in distraught ever since."I told him then I saw the smile quickly leave his face.

It took him a while to come up with something to say, but I guess that's what happens when you have a high IQ.

"I'm sorry that you have to suffer through this ordeal."He told me then I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Thank you Walter. You just made my day."I told him with the smile still on my face, as he continued to smile as well.

Then the bell rung.

I began to pack up my stuff, and said:

"I have to get to class, but we should get together sometime."I told him as we both packed up our stuff.

I thought for a bit, about hanging out with him sometime, it's the least I can do to make him feel better, and I think that we kind of hit it off. He seemed to really like me, and I think that the least I can do is give him my phone number so he can contact me.

I got out my binder, and tore a piece of paper off, and wrote down my phone number then I put my pencil, and binder away, and swung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Call me when you get home."I told him.

"Okay."He told me as he held the piece of paper in his hand with an unsteady look on his face.

I waved, and then I walked out of the cafeteria with only one thought on my mind:

I'm gonna tell my mom about this kid.


	4. Chapter 4:Lord Strike That Poor Boy Down

Chapter Four: Lord Strike That Poor Boy Down

As I walked home from school that day with the permission slip in my hand, my only thought was how was I gonna tell dad about a class trip that would cost him three-hundred dollars.

Maybe we could gamble the money, the two of us could clear out a blackjack table in five minutes, and guarantee that no one else would win, but my main game, is poker. Dad likes to take me with him whenever he plans on playing poker since he says that I'm gifted when it comes to reading people.

I always tell him to play with bald people, first off they are known for being over confident, if they don't wear hats to cover their bald heads, and having large egos, and also you can read their cards off their bald heads, so when we need money, and quickly, we play poker with bald people, and if I want to go on this trip then we need to play poker with bald people.

I eventually walked up to stairway of my house, I sighed, and tried to build up the confidence to ask dad. I walked in, and found my mom asleep on the couch, and my dad sitting in his chair watching college football reruns.

He turned his head, and looked at me then said:

"Hey Toby, how was school?"He asked me.

"Just as good a day for any fourteen year old boy in a senior class."I told him.

"Didn't go well today, did it?"He asked.

"Nope, not good at all."I replied as I placed my backpack down on the ground.

I took a deep breath then I finally built up the courage to ask.

"Dad, there's this field trip in a few weeks that I really want to go on. It's too Busch Gardens in Williamsburg, and in order to go, I need three hundred dollars by Friday."I finally told him.

He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Three-hundred, by Friday?"He asked.

I nodded yes, and he said again:

"Three hundred by Friday."He said a few more times.

He sighed then turned up the volume on the game.

I knew where this was headed, and it was headed there fast.

"Three hundred by Friday."He said as he grew angrier, and rolled up the sleeves on his jacket.

He then made fists with his hands, and began to walk closer to me, as I backed up.

"What do you think I am? Made of money!"He yelled.

"I know you're not, that impossible."I said in fear.

He then started to breath in fast patterns which was never a good sign, and then he did it, he punched me in the gut.

I coughed, and began to hunch over.

"C'mon, take it like man son!"He yelled then continued to punch.

"I'm still a child, I cannot process pain like you do."I told him with pain markers written all over my voice.

"Take it like a man!"He yelled then began to kick me as I fell to the floor.

He treated me as if I wear a pile of garbage, but ever since mom's condition began to deteriorate, he began to beat me more often.

When I was little it was just a spanking every now and then, and it would only sting for a moment then go away, but now I get bruises that last for weeks, and sometimes I throw up from being kicked in the gut so much, and I have no clue how I am going to have children when it comes time.

"Dad, please, stop, I'm taking it like a man, I'm taking it like a man."I begged in fear.

He finally eased up a little bit as I pulled away.

I got up, and leaned against the wall, and dad lowered the volume on the TV.

"Now, if you want to go on the trip then I want you to come with me to poker tonight. We can get the three hundred, and you can hand it in tomorrow."Dad said as I put my hand on my bruised side.

"Okay dad."I said in a bit of weak voice, but he was too drunk to pick up on that.

"Okay son, now go straighten yourself up, and get ready to go. We got some big bettin' to do."He said as he pointed to the stairs.

"Yes sir."Replied then ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

Sometimes I really hate my dad. He abuses me, but I know exactly why, because my mom is sick all the time, and is bipolar, and he takes it out on me, and gets drunk, gambles, smokes, all that stuff.

I just wish sometimes that he was like your average dad, and my mom was your average mom, and I could live in a average family, and not have to worry about getting beaten up when I come home from school, or my mom throwing an anger fit, or crying like a baby out of nowhere, or knocked out on the couch.

I just wish I could do something to help, anything, anything, just something.


	5. Chapter 5:Why Put it off Another Day

Chapter Five: Why Put it off Another Day

I got back to my foster home from school today only find out that no one had come by to adopt, so I ran up the stairs to my room, and looked out the window for a blue truck with a rusted bender, I looked out the window for about five minutes then I had to do my homework.

I live in a small house with a small family. Their names are Ray, and Marie, and they have a son, Mark who is eight, and sleeps in the room next to mine. He is adopted, and he knows that, or else how could they explain why Ray, and Marie are white, and Mark is black.

They live in a small blue house with two floors, and a small backyard with a swing set that Mark, and his friends like to play battle house in.

They are a really nice couple, and I hope they can make room in their hearts for one more kid. Ray likes to work on cars with me, and I built a dollhouse with him, he even bought me wiring for it, and we spent weeks on it, listening to Black Sabbath, Bon Jovi, and Van Halen together, building a dollhouse. Ray, and I can't wait to go get Van Halen's new album tomorrow. He said that he'd take me to go get it, and I can't wait to go out with him, and get it. We have all their albums, and love listening to them. I prefer Black Sabbath myself, but he prefers Van Halen. I just enjoy spending the time with him listening to their songs like Atomic Punk, and Loss of Control. Ray likes their songs like Dance the Night Away, and Feel Your Love Tonight. He likes the harmonization, but like the hard rock sounds.

Marie made some cloths for the dolls. She loves to sew, and knit, and bake, all the kind of stuff that moms, and grandmas always do. She even knit me sheets, and blankets for my bed. She knit me one for every season, and occasion. Marie even knit me one to put on my bed around the time of my birthday. She really enjoys doing stuff for Mike, and I. She also enjoys teaching me how to bake, clean, and sew. Just the average stuff that mothers teach their daughters. She told me one day that she's happy that she isn't the only women in the house, and that now she has a little girl to teach how to cook, and clean. I don't really care for that stuff myself, but I am happy is she is happy.

Ray, and Marie were also the first family to ever throw me a birthday party. They let me invite all my friends from the orphanage, and from school to come over for the party.

They are the first family that has ever cared about me. They want me to eat the right foods, and wear the right cloths, and listen to the right music, and watch the right moves, and TV shows. They also want me to get good grades, and pass all my classes, and take more challenging classes, and take extracurricular classes. They are the ones that finally gave me the money to go on a field trip, and this one is to Busch Gardens in Williamsburg. They also encourage me to do what I love, and let me stop doing what I don't. I just hope that they will let me stop doing one thing I don't and that is going back to the orphanage, and then back in the foster system.


	6. Chapter 6:Headed for the Skyes

Chapter Six: Headed for the Sykes

I walked in the door from another bad day at school, and sat down at the dining room table. My mom had left me a note, and snack bag of potato chips. The note read:

 _Gone out to get some groceries, be back soon_

 _-Love Mom_

I grabbed an apple, and walked back up to my room.

I had some homework to do, that would probably take me five minutes, then the rest of the afternoon to myself.

I just had some AP calculus, and AP environmental science.

I finished it in five minutes, just as predicted, then walked back down stairs. I had already read every single book in the house, and had experimented with everything in the house, so what was left for me to do? I asked myself.

So I walked outside, and decided to head to the library down the street.

I do that all the time, and mom knows that if she can't find me in the house then, I'm at the library.

Mrs. Kennard, the librarian, knows me well, and she also knows my mom as well. Whenever the library gets a new book, she tells me first, and I'm always first in line to read it then, she'll read it, and we'll talk about it for hours.

I left a note for my mom on the table then, I walked over to the library.

When I walked in, I walked over to Mrs. Kennard's desk.

"Well hello Sylvester, what a pleasure it is to see you on this Monday afternoon."Mrs. Kennard said with a smile.

Mrs. Kennard was on older women, she was quite small, I was taller than her by now, and she had long gray hair, and pale blue eyes. Her husband was a police detective for a while, but he was shot, and killed in fifty-four. When she opened the library, she named it in his name, Jonathan Kennard Memorial Library.

I started coming here after I had read every book in the house when I was three, and I have come here as often as I can ever since.

"And pleasure it to see you too Mrs. Kennard."I told her as I covered my hand with my sleeve, and shook her hand.

She smiled, and I smiled back.

"We just got a shipment of new books today, and there is one I have saved just for you."She told me.

Then she walked me over to the back, behind the counter where they kept the new shipments. She walked over to the large box filled with all the new books, vinyls, cassettes, and tapes.

"Here, I thought you might like this."Mrs. Kennard told me as she handed me a comic.

"What is this?"I asked.

"It's comic that just came out today, it's called Super Fun Guy, and I thought that you might enjoy reading it."She told me with a smile.

I wasn't much of a comic book kid, but I wouldn't turn down something that Mrs. Kennard wanted me to read.

"Thanks Mrs. Kennard, I'll give it a shot."I told her.

She smiled, and said:

"Great! Just be sure to bring it back when you are done."She instructed.

"Will do."I replied.

I spent the rest of the afternoon helping Mrs. Kennard load the shelves up with the new books, vinyls, and cassettes. I thought about the comic she gave me, and why she would give a comic, but maybe she thought that I would enjoy reading something else for a change.

My mom is always telling me to branch out, and experience new things, which is why I am stuck going on the class trip to Busch Gardens in Williamsburg in a few days, and that I might end up not regretting it at all in the end. I sure do hope that it's true about the class trip or else mom has just wasted two hundred fifty dollars for nothing.

Maybe if I give the trip, a try, and the comic, some good will come out of it, just maybe.

 **AN: Thanks for reading the story! I have lots more coming for this story, and plan to do a lot with it. I also have a little game for you to play. Each chapter name are lyrics from a Van Halen song, sorry I just love that band to pieces, so I want you ti find out what song the lyrics are from, and comment below! Have fun, and I hope to have the next few chapters in soon!**


	7. Chapter 7:Now That They've Seen It

Chapter Seven:Now That They've Seen It

"Cabe, Cabe, Cabe, wake up. C'mon get up."I heard Mick said as I began to stir in bed.

I rolled over on my side, and shooed Mick away.

"Gimme five more please."I groggily told him as he began to jostle me.

"C'mon Cabe, it's the ninth, Van Halen's new album is comin' out today."Mick began to say.

I opened up my eyes then sat up in my bed. I rubbed my eyes as I looked at him. He was sitting at the edge of my bed.

He rubbed my thigh, and said:

"Good you're up, now let's get goin' we've gotta get to the record store."Mick told me.

I looked at my alarm clock, and saw that it was only three thirty in the morning.

"It's three thirty, what the hell ya want me up for!"I nearly yelled at him as he shushed me.

"Ya don't wanna wake up your grand pappy, and your dad. They'll kill my ass on the spot."Mick said with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Well the damn store ain't open 'til seven."I told him as I yawned.

"Yeah, but they might be sold out. There's a line that stretches for almost three blocks."Mick told me as I rubbed my eyes.

"Fine, I'll get dressed, but if I fall asleep when they open, and don't get a copy, it's your fault."I told him as he smiled at me.

"Okay, now get dressed before one of your brothers finds out I'm here."Mick told me as he looked behind him at the door way.

I threw on one of my undershirts, my leather jacket, some blue jeans, and my black biker boots. Mick tossed me my pin, and my necklace since I was very delirious, and almost forgot them.

We then quietly left the house before one of my brothers, or my dad found out that Mick was here, and began the almost ten block journey to the record store.

The streets were deserted, the lights in all the apartment buildings, and houses were off, and every now, and then a car would pass us as we journeyed out of the hood.  
It was silent for the first few blocks, as I began to grow awake until Mick struck up a conversation.

"Hey kid, I've been meanin' ta tell ya somethin'."Mick began to say as I shoved my hands deeper into the pockets of my jacket, and rolled my shoulders in an effort to spike the collar up more to keep the cold, wind out of my face.

"What is it?"I asked still in a drowsy tone.

"Kid, ya know that you don't belong here."Mick told me as I peered over at him with a questionable look as we continued to walk.

"What do ya mean?"I asked him.

"I'm talkin' 'bout bein' a snake. You ain't gonna be one forever like me, I'll be a snake forever. Gangsters, we're garbage, white trash, I'm gonna be a JD for the rest of my life. I'm gonna die young, wasted, and high. You, Cabe, you've got your whole life ahead of ya. Ya ain't gonna be a snake 'til ya die. Ya ain't gonna take that to grave. Ya ain't gonna remember me once ya head off to college. Ya got ya whole future ahead of ya. Ya ain't born a snake. If it wasn't for the shooting, ya'd be a whiteback."Mick told me in as his voice soared into my head as we walked into the traffic of downtown Brooklyn, and I was both shocked, and appalled by his words.

I thought about it. What he said is true. If it wasn't for the shooting, I wouldn't be walking with him now towards the record store. I would probably be headed in a Porsche to go dump ice cold water on them, or beer.

I also thought about the shooting. When I was only eight years old, my mom was shot by a whiteback. I was in the house waiting for her to come home from work when I heard a gunshot. I looked outside the window, and saw her lifeless body spewing blood. I saw the Porsche leave the scene, and Mick kneeling over the body.

Mick was my age back then, but he had been a snake, like his father, since he was just a small child. Mick saw me looking at him, and signaled for me to come out. He asked me if I had a phone, and he sent one of the older snakes in to call 911 as I stood there, and stared down at the lifeless body that was my mother.

My eyes began to fill up with tears as Mick looked over at me. He asked me if I knew the person that had been shot, and I said:

"She's my mommy."I told him with a quivering lip.

Mick took me into his arms, as I cried on his shoulder. He began to stroke my hair, and tell me that everything would be alright.

I watched as they put my mother's body into a body bag, and watched as the ambulance drove down the street, and to the morgue, and out of my life, with my father's hand on my shoulder, and my little brother who was only six years old at his side in distraught.

Mick knew that the bullet was meant for him, he told me multiple times, and in his mind, the only way to make it up to me is to be like a brother to me, not just a friend, but fill in the void my mother had left.

I nodded my head, as a ball began to form in the back of my throat.

"I just want ya ta know that, you're gonna succeed in life Cabe, and not ta throw ya life away, and stay a snake for life. Ya meant for more than that. Kay kid?"He told me as I nodded my head again.

He messed with my hair a bit as my fists began to clench, and I took my hands out of my pocket, and jumped up to mess his hair up, and barely got some.

We made the turn onto the next block. We were about three blocks away, and we a saw a long line begin to form, and we heard the sweet sounds of Van Halen.

"Huh, the line has gotten bigger since I left."Mick commented.

"Is anybody else from the gang here?"I asked him.

"Yeah, Lenny, and Jay are here."Mick said as I rolled my eyes.

"Lenny's gonna steal 'em all. Ain't he?"I asked Mick as he smiled, and nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't know how he's gonna steal a vinyl, but he's it done before so he might strike again."Mick said as we made the turn onto the next block.

As we walked down the sidewalk, we would here a different song from each of their five albums. One guy was in the middle of Women in Love another, in the beginning of Everybody Wants Some while, the next would be at the end of Atomic Punk. When we finally got to Lenny, and Jay, they were third in line, and listening to what we liked to call our theme song, Mean Street. Kevin, being the joker of the group, came up with the joke that Mean Street should be our theme song one day when we were listening to Fair Warning at our hang out since it's a song about a crappy hood like ours.

"Hey sleepy head."Lenny joked as he messed with my hair, and I gave him a warning glance.

Lenny's the type of guy that can walk into any store, and walk out with half the store in his pockets. He had brown hair that he brushed back like the rest of us did, and he had green eyes that glistened in the sun, my mother had eyes like his, and so does my little brother. Lenny could be quite the joker when he wanted to, but most of the time he was committing crimes, and getting into fights with the whitebacks.

"Shut up Len, it was your idea to get 'em up."Jay said as he punched Lenny in the shoulder.

Jay was a true fighter, he was the type of guy that would start a fight with the biggest, strongest, whiteback, or any gangster in our hood, and win. He had tuff, blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. He basically had your average tough guy look. His shoes were always shining, and his face always held a suspicious look. Kevin always jokes that if Jay would just grow his hair out he would look exactly like our idol, David Lee Roth. Lenny always takes Jay out with him when goes on a crime spree since they suspect the tough guy, not the guy who looks like he'll crack a joke any minute.

Mick placed his hand on my shoulder, and sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm the guy that followed through it. Ain't that right kid?"Mick asked me as I rubbed one of my eyes, and nodded my head.

"So what are we gonna do here?"I asked them then yawned.

The next song began to play on the cassette player, Dirty Movies, as Jay, and Lenny shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, we listen to music, and wait 'til some guy comes, and unlocks the door so we can get the album."Lenny told me.

"Then what the hell did ya wake me for?"I asked in an angered tone.

"We thought that you might wanna hang with us."Jay told me as he got a cigarette out of

his jacket pocket, and lit it.

I shrugged my shoulders then took a seat on the curb of the sidewalk.

"Well I guess we have…"I began then looked at my watch."Three hours to kill."I continued then Lenny sat down next to me.

"Guess so kid."Lenny said then rubbed my back as we looked out at the street, and watched the cars drive by.

As I listened to the music play, I began to think about what Mick had said before, about how if my mom was never shot, and killed, that I would a whiteback. I would be wearing Converse, and listening to Michael Jackson. I would be beating these guys up for no apparent reason, or maybe I wouldn't even be in this crappy hood. My mom always talked about leaving the hood, and moving some where that I would be beaten up for playing the Cello, and drawing for.

Sometimes, I wish that life was different, that fate did not bring my mom's death upon me, that I could live the simple life.

 **AN: Thank you for reading, and sticking with the story! I hope to have plenty more chapters to come, and am about to tie up all the events, and bring the characters together soon! I hope you enjoy, and please, do not fret about leaving a comment!**


	8. Chapter 8:And She Made the Mountain Sing

Chapter Eight:And She Made the Mountains Sing

As I walked down the street after school, and to my temporary home, all my brain was processing were thoughts of the girl, Paige. Her smiles, her appearance, her attitude, and her behavior towards me.

She was only one of the only people who were ever to connect with me either than Megan. She just had an odd quality to her that I have only ever witnessed in Megan. A quality that exhibits that she cares, not just for me, but for others.

I walked in the doors of FBI Agent Brady, and closed the door behind. His wife, or Jen as she allows me the pleasure of calling her by was seated in the living room with her legs to her side, her reading glasses on, and a Stephen King novel in her hands.

"Good afternoon Walter."She said as she looked up from her glasses as I walked by the living room.

I had the ripped sheet of paper Paige had handed me with her phone number on it in my grip as I stood in the doorway of the living room. Jen noticed the paper, and smiled.

"What is that paper you have in your hand there Walter?"She asked me.

"Uhh, it is the phone number of a fellow pupil of mine."I rather, anxiously replied I believe.

"Ohh, that's nice."She said in a pleased tone."So, you are making friends then? Getting along with the other kids well?"She asked me.

"Umm, yes ma'am."I replied.

"Good then."She said then glared back down at her novel.

I began to walk off to the room of their house I was currently staying in when I turned around, and asked:

"May I please make a call on the telephone?"I asked Jen.

"Yes you may."She replied, not glaring up from her novel.

I walked over to the phone located in the kitchen, I then proceeded to open my hand, and glare down at the piece of paper that held Paige's phone number.

I sighed then I picked up the phone, and began to dial her number. One I had finished dialing, the phone began to ring.

I stood there, waiting, in utter silence as the phone rang, waiting for her answer on her end, and pondering what my first spoken words would to her would be on the telephone.

She picked up.

"Hello, who is this?"She asked.

I waited a few moments before I answered.

"Walter, Walter O'Brien from school."I replied.

"Ohh, good afternoon Walter."She cheerfully said."What can do for you?"She asked.

"I was wondering if you would enjoy umm, getting together today, due to the fact that school has ended for the day."I began to say.

She took a few moments to reply back to my request as I waited for her response with the hopes of a positive reply from her.

"Well, I guess, my dad probably wants me to finish my school work first."

A slight smile began to form on my face as I replied.

"School work, I can be of assistance of that subject matter. It is a tedious task from my perspective."I told her.

"Okay, would you like to help me with my school work?"She asked.

"Sure, when should I begin to go to your dwelling?"I responded with a posed question.

"Umm, how does right now sound to you?"She asked me.

"Good, I just need your address, and I can begin the trip to your house."I replied.

She gave me her address then I told her that I would be there in a few, and began to walk down to her house.

I walked down pondering how the event would most likely end, and what we would do together after we had finished our school work. Having someone else's company can be a pleasure, and ever since I met Paige, I have calculated the probability in which we will stay in a mutual relationship for a long period of time, and so, far the probability is high, I am just under the impression that the odds will stay the same for a long period of time.


	9. Chapter 9:Birds Against an Icy Sky

Chapter Nine: Birds Against an Icy Sky

I heard the doorbell ring, and opened it up too see Walter's face, and his blue book bag on his back. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

I gestured him in, and he walked into our small foyer.

Our house isn't much, but it nice since my father is an only parent with one income to support the three of us.

He looked around then asked:

"In what location do you regularly complete your school work?"He asked me then my little brother, Josh began to run down the hall.

He collided into my thigh, and grabbed onto it as he looked up at me, and smiled. I messed with his hair then he looked over at Walter.

Walter looked down at Josh then Josh pointed to Walter, and asked:

"Who is this boy Paige?"He asked me.

"This is my friend Walter, from school."I responded.

"Hi Walter."He said as he waved.

Walter gave him a questionable glance.

"Is this your younger sibling?"Walter asked me as if Josh was not in the room.

"Yes, this is Josh."I told him.

"Hello Josh."Walter replied.

"He's weird."Josh said.

I smiled at Josh, and said:

"He's special."I told him.

"Just like all of us."Josh said with a smile.

"Yes, Josh, just like all of us."I said as if I were in a whole other world as I stroked Josh's soft blonde hair, and looked at Walter.

Walter looked into my eyes as I stared deeply into his dark, brown eyes. I began to think about Walter in a whole other light, as if he wasn't the defenseless boy I had met in the dining hall that morning, as if he were a whole different person.

I shook the thought out of my as Josh began to questionably look between Walter, and I.

"Well, Josh, how about you go into your playroom, and play with some of your cars, and Walter, and will go up stairs, and begin our school work."I told Josh as he disappointedly looked at me.

"But I wanted to play with you, and Walter."Josh said in a whine.

"Walter, and I have school work that we really need to get done, but what if we play with you after we are done?"I asked him.

Then a rein of hope began to fill in the boy's eyes as he ran down the hall, and said:

"See you two in a bit."He said as he ran down the hall.

I giggled as Walter, and shook my head as Walter oddly glared at me.

"He is an odd child."Walter said.

"He sure is, and he is handful as well."I replied.

We stood in the foyer for a little bit longer then I showed Walter where he could place his coat, and we walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

When we arrived in my bedroom, and I opened the door, Walter looked around for a bit as I walked over to my green, and pink backpack as Walter looked at my New Kids on the Block, and Bruce Springsteen posters.

"What school work do you have to complete?"He asked me as he walked over to my small table that I was seated at in my room.

"Well, I have algebra, biology, and world history."I replied.

He glared down at my school work then replied.

"Which assignment do you believe would be the most difficult for you to complete?"He asked.

"Algebra, I am terrible at math."I replied.

"Math can be elementary if you attempt to create a factual form of thought."Walter told me as he sat down right next to me as I grabbed my pencil, and I offered him one, and he took the pencil.

"So the posed question is: 1.2(x - 9) - 2.3(x + 4), and with a factual form of thought, one will easily distribute the 1.2 to x, and 9 then distribute the negative 2.3 to x, and four."Walter began to say as began to write down the simplified version on my worksheet."Now you end up with: 1.2x - 10.8 - 2.3x + (-) 9.2."Walter stated as I began to pull at my hair.

"This is too complicated."I said in a stress filled tone.

"No, because now we combine similar terms such as 1.2x, and negative 2.3x, and since 2.3x is negative, so we subtract, and get…"Walter said, awaiting my answer.

"Uhh, 1.1?"I responded in a question.

"Correct."He responded as he smiled at me then wrote down my response."Now we combine -10.8, and -9.2, and since a double negative equals a positive we get…"Walter said then waited for me to respond again.

"19.10."I said with confidence this time.

"Correct."He replied again, and wrote down my response."Now we can divide both terms, and we…"He said as interrupted him.

"-17.36!"I almost shouted.

"Correct, so we now have come to the understanding that x=(-)17.36."Walter said as he wrote down the answer.

We continued the rest of my school like that, and the work load grew easier, and easier as we continued in that fashion.

I enjoyed it, working with Walter, and once we finished, I put my books away, and we sat in my bedroom for awhile, and talked. We talked about school, and I told Walter about all the kids in our school, and we also talked about other things like he asked me about the posters in room, and what they were, so I explained them all to him, and how I got them. Then, we walked down to Josh's playroom, and played cars with him for awhile until, my dad came home.

"Paige, Josh, I'm home."Dad said as he walked in.

"We're the playroom daddy!"Josh excitedly said as I began to grow nervous, thinking about what dad might say about Walter being here.

Dad walked down the hall, and to the playroom, and saw us all playing.

"Who's this young man, Paige?"Dad asked as I grew nervous.

"Uhh, dad, this Walter, and Walter this is my father."I said as I introduced the two of them.

Walter stood up, and offered his hand for my father to shake, and my dad shook Walter's hand, with a smile.

"It is nice to meet you Walter, I'm Mister Wilson."My father said as he shook Walter's hand.

"The pleasure is mine."Walter said as he gave my father a slight smile, and my dad smiled back.

"He's a fine gentleman Paige, and must be a great friend."My dad said a sense of relief flew over me.

"Yes he is dad, yes he is."I replied as Walter looked back, and forth between the two of us.

My dad began to leave the playroom then he popped back in, and asked;

"Hey Paige, have you made up your mind on the trip?"He asked.

"Ohh, I decided that we should go."I told him as he smiled, and Josh began to jump up, and down.

"Yay, bumper cars!"Josh began to say.

"Good, and if you want to take a friend, you are more than welcome two Paige."Dad said.

I looked over at Walter as he began to give me a questionable look. I smiled at him, as my dad began to leave. Maybe, I should bring Walter along, he could use some time away from the stress of school, and after today's incident in the lunchroom, I am unsure if he could get through a lunch period without me.

"Wait, dad, can Walter come, on the trip with us?"I asked my father.

My dad sighed then looked over at Walter, and said:

"I would be honored to take a kid like Walter with us."My dad said with a smile, as I smiled back.

 **AN:I just wanted to say that I suck at math, so the math problem is probably wrong, I think the correct answer is x=(-)10, but I suck at math so… Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10:I'm Just a Pushover

Chapter Ten:I'm Just a Pushover

I sat at the poker table in the bar, my dad, and I both up three hundred dollars, just enough to cover the Busch Gardens trip, but we still had to clear the table in order to keep the money. Frank, and Joe both only had five dollars in their grip, so they'd be out by the next deal it was Billy that I had to worry about. Billy was up one hundred fifty dollars, but he's a bluff, so if I got a good set, then dad, and I'd be in the clear.

Dad dealt the cards, I was the last to receive their set, a full house, and a high one. I glared at Billy, he had a straight face, but behind it was fear.

Joe, and Frank put in their last five dollars, and I put in our five then, Billy put in his. Then, I bet twenty.

Billy looked over at me with a grim stare.

"I match you kid, and raise you twenty five."Billy said as he lowered his earnings by fifty.

"Okay William."I said as he gave me a warning glance, he hates being called by his full name, so I use that against him to make him bet more."I match your twenty-five, and raise you forty-five."I said as I placed the chips on the table, and dad gave a shake of the head signaling for me to stop.

I couldn't stop, I knew that Billy was an egomaniac, and if I needed to clear the table then, I had to get him to stop, and now I still have about an hour's worth of homework.

"I match you, Tobias, and raise you fifty-five."Billy said as he placed all his chips on the table.

I matched him, as dad nervously watched then we showed our cards.

Billy, had nothing, and I had a full house.

I took all the chips with a large grin, and the game was over. Now, they had to fess up the cash, as promised, so dad could sign the permission slip, and I could leave for Busch Gardens in two weeks.

My dad, and I took the four hundred fifty dollars of our earnings, and left. The car ride home was dead silent then, once we walked in, and saw that mom had shifted only a bit on the couch did dad speak.

"She is still out."Dad muttered as he threw his coat on the ground, and turned on the radio, on his country station. He put the volume up at a level that made me begin to get a bit nervous.

Dad quickly looked back at me, and grabbed me by my shoulders, and pinned me up against the wall as I finally figured out why he had raised to volume.

"What you did back there Toby, could've costed us all of our money!"Dad began to yell.

"But I had to clear the table."I said in a slightly elevated tone.

"But, you didn't know if Billy was bluffing or not!"He retaliated back.

"I did! The look in his eyes, it was fear, and he is known for bluffing periodically."I told him then dad dropped me as I fell to the ground on my side.

I began to move to get up then, he kicked me in the groin. I screamed out in pain then he tossed the three hundred dollars on the floor in front of me, and the signed permission slip.

"Get lost on that fucking trip for all I care, you're worthless, and a God damn pushover."Dad yelled as he stormed out of the room, and into the kitchen.

I lied on the floor, doing what any man does when he gets kicked in the groin, and clenching it as I began to cry as well. I couldn't help it, my dad, my own father told me to get lost, and that I was nothing but a worthless, weakling.

"Toby, sweetie."I heard my mother call in a soft tone.

I looked up, and saw her sitting on the couch, gesturing for me to sit down next to her. I got up, tears filling in my eyes, and walked over to my mother.

She wrapped her arms around me as I cried on her shoulder.

"I know, I know my sweet little Toby."Mom began to tell me in a soothing tone as I continued to cry."Dad, can just be troublesome sometimes. He doesn't know what to do with either one of us, but beat you, and shut me up."Mom began to say.

"But, why can't he have fun with us, like he used to when I was young?"I asked her in between sobs.

"I don't know, I guess it's because I've gotten worse, and you've gotten older."She told me."But you know what? I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me, I'll be here. Okay?"She asked, or told me as I nodded my head."Now, go up stairs, and get your homework done, before your father sees me with you, and beats you again."She told me then I jumped out of her arms, wiped my tears off of my cheeks, and bolted up the stairs.

I walked into my room, and slammed the door behind me. I then, sat down at my desk, got my homework out, and began to complete it.

As I completed my homework, I thought about how life may not be as bad as I think it is. Maybe I do I have someone there for me, I may be a pushover, but at least I have someone who shares the pain of being a pushover with me.


	11. Chapter 11:Now That I Found You

Chapter Eleven: Now That I Found You

I walked into Ray, and Marie's house, with the final form that they needed to sign for out Busch Gardens trip in two weeks. As I walked in, I noticed both Ray, and Marie sitting on the couch in the living room which was quite odd since Ray is normally at work at this time, especially for a Wednesday.

"Happy, would you come sit on the couch with us?"Marie asked in her sweet motherly tone.

"Sure."I replied as I put my black backpack on the floor of the entry way, and walked over to the living room couch.

I sat down on the couch in between both Ray, and Marie, hoping that this conversation was not like most them are with the other foster homes I have been in. The type of conversation where they tell you, "Hey kid, no one wants you, so we don't want you either." Ever since I met Ray, and Marie, I realized that there are good people out there, and that not everyone is going to reject you in life, you just have to keep trying, and then the right couple will find you.

"Happy, we've had a great time with you."Marie began as I figured out where this conversation was headed.

Just when I thought that Ray, and Marie were the one couple that would finally accept me, they go, and turn like this. I guess now that there really aren't any good couples in the world, that they all will reject you.

No one wants a weird girl like me, they all want a little girl who likes playing with dolls, and likes unicorns, No one wants a girl who likes building cars from scratch, and motorcycles, they all want a princess.

"And now has come the time where we have to give you back."Marie continued as tears began to build up in my eyes.

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't accept the fact that Ray, and Marie were ready to give me back, just like that. Ray, and I were going to go to the record store, and get 1984 today, and Marie was going to show me how to make my favorite dinner, chicken parm, and spaghetti that she makes from scratch.

"But."Ray began."Marie, and I both, got to thinking, and we don't want to give up a perfect little girl like you Happy, and we want to know what your thoughts are on us adopting you."Ray said as smile formed on all our faces that stretched from ear to ear.

"You, want to adopt me?"I asked them in both a shocked, and excited tone.

They both nodded their heads, and I got up from the couch, and began pacing the floor as Ray put his arm around Marie.

"You want to adopt a kid like me?"I asked them.

"You're special Happy, and we don't want to give up a chance on helping to raise a special girl like you."Marie told me in a soothing voice.

I stopped pacing, and looked over at them, and saw their smiling faces, I know that I only have four more years with Ray, and Marie, and then I'm an adult, but there's something about having a mom, and dad that I've always wanted, some stability, instead of going from foster home to foster home, and orphanage to orphanage. I want a family, like the ones I see on TV, and Ray, and Marie were willing to give me that.

"Thank you."I said as I hugged them both, and tears of joy began to roll down my face.

"Your welcome sweetheart, and you don't have to call me Marie anymore, you can call me mom."Marie, or mom said as she stroked my hair, and looked me in the eye as tears began to roll off my cheek, and onto my jacket.

"And you don't have to call me Ray anymore, you can call me dad."Ray, or dad said as he looked me in the eye, and rubbed my back.

It was just so unreal to me, having a family, a place to call home, someone to call mom, and someone to call dad.

We hugged for a little while longer then Mark walked in, and I handed them the last permission slip, and walked upstairs to my room to complete my homework.

When I walked into my room, I immediately completed my homework then Ray walked in with Marie, and Mark, and we all went out to eat to celebrate my adoption, and to the record store as promised to get the new album. When we got home, I was so exhausted that I went right to sleep, without even looking out the window once for a blue truck with a rusted fender.


End file.
